Horseshoes of the type intimated by way of introduction are known in both the above-mentioned composite design and in the form of conventional all-metal designs.
When a horse is shod with shoes of this type, the nails are driven in from the underside of the shoe and up through the hoof, the aim in this instance being that the nail will emerge at a reasonable height above the upperside of the shoe.
In such cases when the horseshoe is of greater height (or thickness) than conventionally, that region within which the nail can be guided in an inward-outward direction when it is driven home is restricted because of the height of the aperture in the horseshoe. As a result, in high--or thick horseshoes, it is difficult to guide the nail in exactly the correct intended direction.